


Mothers and  Daughters

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Seemed fitting to post tonight after the most recent episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: Bernie helps Evie at a difficult wedding.





	Mothers and  Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but only decided to post it after tonight's epiosde

 

 

 

Bernie smiled as she looked around the crowded room, her eyes catching on the happy couple in the middle of the room. Whilst she never expected Fletch + Jac to get together, let alone married, she had to admit they made a fine pair and were oddly suited.

 

She continued to scan the room, seeing friends everywhere she looked and was filled with a longing to come home permanently -especially as her eyes fell on the empty space at the top table reserved for Raf. She missed him dreadfully and he was a reminder that life was short and to grab happiness when they can.  Her smile widened as she saw the woman she loved, resplendent in blue talking with Henrik and Ric by the bar, her head thrown back in laughter. Serena turned slightly, as if she could feel the adoring gaze on her back. Their eyes met, a thousand words spoken without a single noise. Serena smirked and winked before returning to her conversation. Bernie grinned and resumed her people watching.

 

Her grin faltered as she saw Evie looking sad in her own top table seat. Bernie strode over, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter as she went. Settling in the seat next to the brooding teen, she slid the glass across the table.

 

'I won't tell if you won't.' Evie smiled slightly, the corner of her lips barely twitching, and reached out to sip at the glass, grimacing at the bubbles. 'What's the matter sweetie? Aren't you happy for your Dad?'

 

'Hi Auntie Bernie, of course I ' m happy for them it's just... '

 

'What?'

 

'This is going to sound so stupid, it's just that Theo doesn't remember Mum and Ella barely does. I like Jac but… I dunno.'

 

It doesn't sound stupid at all, I know what you mean. My mother died when I was very young and my father remarried when I was 11. I was furious that Dad couls move on, even though it had been years since Mummy died. Mummy always read fairy tale to me as a young child and I was so so scared I'd end up like Cinderella but I needn't have worried.  I loved my biological mother, and I miss her dreadfully even now, but she's not my 'Mum' - Liz is. I asked Father once if I was betraying Mummy by loving Mum and he told me something that has stayed with me:'

 

'What did he say?'

 

'That all Mummy had wanted was for me to be happy, to be loved. Mum loves me, says she loves me as much as my younger brother and sister. When I asked her about it she said love is not halved when it is shared. I didn't truly understand until I had Cam and Lottie. Their happiness is what matters most to me.  I'm not saying you have to love Jac as your own mother but your Mum would have wanted all 4 of you to be happy and loved. It's not either/or, you get to have two mothers or Theo and Ella do at least. I have the mother who carried me, who taught me to walk and talk, who instilled a love of literature in me from birth, who showed me what love was. I also have the mother who adopted me into her heart, who never treated me as anything but her daughter, who supported my love of Science, who accepted me when I came out to her, the woman who was there at every one of my graduations and ceremonies, who is an amazing Nan to my kids. The woman who patched me up after I fell out of an embarrassingly high number of trees, who comforted me when I had my heart broken. I wish Mummy was still alive but I wouldn't give up my Mum for anything.

 

'How do you make sure you remember your Mummy?'

 

'I talk to my Dad about her, even now. We celebrate her birthday each year, I have photos of her everywhere - later when I find my bag I'll show you. I tell my children about her. I won't lie and tell you it's always easy. It's always rough losing a parent - some days you will cry for hours over the silliest things and the important ones too. Your wedding day, the arrival of your children should you choose to have them - you'll want her there and she will be in your heart, but Jac will be there. Plus you can bet Serena will be elbows deep in it all, me too.

 

'Thank you, ' Evie looked far more relaxed but still she couldn't make a full smile.

 

'There's something else isn't there?'

 

'It's just... Mum died and we moved in with Uncle Raf and then he died. Auntie Serena was sort of like a Mum of sorts to me and she left. Jac's been shot, almost raped, hit by a car, nearly died from a kidney infection after an infection donating one to her Mum... she's hardly the luckiest and Dad  was stabbed a few years ago. I can't lose someone else and I won't let the others lose another parent. '

 

'Oh Evie come here.' Bernie shuffled her chair closer to Evie ' s and wrapped an arm around her. Evie fell into her side, her head resting on her Aunt's shoulder. She thought for a moment, trying to formulate her thoughts in a coherent manner, smiling as her Aunt's free hand slid up to run through her hair. Somehow she couldn't ever imagine Jac being like this with her but then again if Charlotte was to be believed until recently Bernie had been rather un tactile herself. 'Your Mum didn't want to leave you,  nor did Uncle Raf, Serena is back and I'm going to be soon too. You can't plan for heartbreak, you can just enjoy the time you have.'

 

'Thanks Auntie Bernie.'

 

'Tell you what, I know you were supposed to stay with your 4 younger siblings and the babysitter but how about a girls weekend? Stay at mine & Serena's.

 

'I'd love to. I'll go ask Dad and Jac if that's okay.' Evie started to walk away but stopped suddenly, pausing before spinning and throwing herself into Bernie's arms. 'I love you Auntie Bernie.'

 

'I love you too sweetheart. Go on now.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI in my head Liz is Liz Shaw and Bernie's Dad is Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart. Both from Doctor Who. I ship those two nerds so much.


End file.
